El palacio de Osiris
by MisaNoUta
Summary: El palacio de Osiris es un lugar donde las cortesanas venden su cuerpo...donde las fantasías de los hombres se convierten en realidad...incluso para el kazekage cuando vé a una hermosa joven de ojos luna.GAAHINA ONESHOT


_La cosa más grande que te puede suceder, es que ames, y seas correspondido._

Esas palabras taladraban mi cabeza. Una y otra vez, como si las grabaran a fuego ardiente.

Estoy sólo en mi despacho, un lugar lúgubre y sombrío. Al igual que yo mismo. No tengo fuerzas para nada, ni aún siendo el kazekage. Me he abandonado a mí mismo. Ya no tengo motivos para querer continuar.

Si tuviese que elegir volver a vivir esta misma vida, lo cambiaría todo….pero no a ella. No el día en que la conocí. Lo daría todo por volver a estar a su lado…por ver su tímida sonrisa, por tocar su hermosa y reluciente piel.

Hace ya horas que estoy sólo en la torre del kazekage, a oscuras, tirado en el suelo con una botella de licor en la mano. Si ahora invadiesen Suna, ya no me importaría nada.

Mi expresión es fría y distante, he vuelto a convertirme en la persona que era antes. Antes de conocerla…mis cabellos rojizos caen sobre mi cara, mi aspecto es desaliñado, y aunque los demás piensen que no es correcto que el kazekage muestre este aspecto, ya no me importa, me dá igual lo que opinen los demás. Ya no tengo nada….

El sonido de unos pasos provoca en mí un movimiento brusco. No sé quien podría estar paseándose por la torre del kazekage a estas horas, pero no me importa. No me moveré de donde estoy.

La puerta de mi despacho se abre repentinamente.

_-¡Gaara!!¡Por el amor de Dios!!!¿Quieres destruirte a ti mismo?_

Mi hermana mayor se acerca a mí enfurecida. Quita la botella de alcohol de mi mano y la arroja lejos.

_-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?_

_-¡Hasta cuando vas a seguir así Gaara?_

_-¡A ti que te importa!!!_

Me levanto del suelo tambaleándome e intento coger la botella que mi hermana ha tirado al suelo.

_-¡Gaara por favor!!!_

Comienzo a tambalearme, todo me dá vueltas a mi alrededor, hasta que pierdo la conciencia y me desmayo al suelo sin poder remediarlo. Lo único que recuerdo, es de abrir los ojos y ver a Kankuro cargando conmigo.

Me siento en otro lugar….estoy cálido, intento abrir los ojos poco a poco, y entonces veo que estoy en mi habitación. Desde abajo puedo oír discutir a mis hermanos. Parece que Temari está llorando. Intento escuchar sin poder moverme ni un centímetro de la cama. Tengo un dolor de cabeza terrible, y me duele todo el cuerpo.

_-¿Pero es que acaso pretende matarse?_

_-No puedo más Kankuro. Él es mi hermano y no quiero dejar que destruya así su vida. Sé que lo ha pasado mal, pero a veces creo que no le importamos._

_-Temari no te pongas así, ya sabes como es Gaara, ahora hay que intentar ayudarle, haremos todo lo posible. Si no atiende sus obligaciones como kazekage le substituirán._

_-Lo sé ¡Pero todo es por tu culpa!!!¿Por qué tuviste que llevarle a aquel lugar?!!!¡Si no hubiera sido por eso, todo esto no habría pasado!!!_

Cierro los ojos con pesadez, recordando aquella noche. Una de las mejores noches de toda mi vida. Aprieto mis ojos con fuerza para concentrarme en las imágenes que circulaban por mi cabeza en esos instantes.

-------

No sé porque le hago caso a Kankuro. Estaba tranquilamente en mi despacho cuando interrumpió para que lo acompañara a una de sus visitas nocturnas, alegando, que debía relajarme un poco y olvidar el trabajo que requería Suna. Ni siquiera sé porque accedí a ir con él "aquel lugar". **El palacio de Osiris.**

El palacio de Osiris era un lugar muy conocido en Suna por los hombres. Un lugar donde en la noche tus mejores deseos podían convertirse en realidad. Un lugar donde hermosas mujeres vendían su cuerpo, y hacían creer a los hombres que los amaban.

Mis hermanos estaban obsesionados por que yo estuviese con una mujer. No es que no me interesen, pero estoy demasiado ocupado como para pensar en ello.

Kankuro toma mi hombro y me empuja hacia dentro del local. Jamás había estado en un lugar como aquel. He de reconocer que era bastante hermoso, a la vista. Parecía un templo egipcio. Cortinas rojas de terciopelo caían suavemente sobre las ventanas, rodeadas con hermosos borlones dorados.

Las mesas rodeaban el escenario por todas partes. Un escenario donde las mujeres pueden hacerte creer que es verdad lo que queremos creer.

Alrededor hay un hermoso estanque con un riachuelo fingido que rodea varios lugares del local.

Las mujeres van ataviadas hermosas, ligeras de ropa, como si fuesen egipcias. Con vestidos que dejaban muy poco a la imaginación.

-_¡Vamos Gaara anima esa cara, que estamos aquí para divertirnos!!_

¡Maldito Kankuro!!A buena hora le hice caso.

_-Este lugar siempre está lleno…_

Una mujer rubia de largos cabellos y ojos verdes, se acercó hacia nosotros. En apariencia era bastante llamativa. Delgada y con buenas curvas.

_-¡Señor Kankuro!!!¡Que grata sorpresa verlo esta noche!!!¿Su mesa de siempre?_

_-Si por favor Ino, hoy he venido con mi hermano._

La susodicha soltó una ligera risita.

_-Acompáñenme por favor._

Seguimos a la rubia hasta una de las mesas más apartadas, al parecer, el lugar favorito de Kankuro, y que permitía desviar las miradas de nosotros. Odiaba que la gente se quedara mirándome.

_-¿Qué les traigo?-_Preguntó la rubia con una sonrisa.

_-A mí lo de siempre. ¿Qué quieres tú Gaara?_

No respondí a la pregunta de mi hermano, estaba demasiado infundido en mis pensamientos.

_-Mejor nos traes dos, preciosa._

La rubia le guiñó un ojo a mi hermano y se alejó hacia la barra.

_-Deja de pensar ya Gaara, te he traído para que te diviertas, no para que te pases todo el rato pensando en el papeleo de tu despacho._

_-No veo que pueda interesarme de este lugar. Ni siquiera sé porque accedí a venir contigo._

_-reconócelo, sientes curiosidad._

_-Disculpen._

La rubia dejó dos copas de lo que parecía sake, y tras guiñarnos un ojo a ambos desapareció para atender la llamada de otra mesa.

Observé como Kankuro bebía de un trago su copa entera de sake y se le formaban colores alrededor de su rostro. Volvió a llamar a la camarera para que le sirviera otra.

Una tras otra, hasta que comenzó a estar borracho.

Dos mujeres se acercaron hacia nosotros, sentándose en nuestra mesa. Una de ellas, comenzó a coquetear con mi hermano, mientras éste pasaba un brazo por sus hombros.

_-¿Quieren tomar unas copas con nosotros señoritas?_

Ellas rieron mientras Kankuro pedía que nos trajesen la botella entera.

La otra chica, de ojos negros y pelo color café y corto, se sentó a mi lado.

_-¿Cómo te llamas encanto?_

No le contesté. Directamente bebí de un trago mi copa. Quería irme de aquel lugar.

_-Es mi hermano pequeño, Gaara._

_-¿El kazekage?Y Dime, ¿Qué te trae por este lugar?¿Quizás algo de compañía femenina?_

_-Yo lo convencí para que viniese, Matsuri._

La dichosa Matsuri comenzó a pasar su mano acariciando mi pierna. Yo no estaba interesado en ella. Lejos de agradarme estaba empezando a molestarme.

-_¿Quieres que tengamos un poco de intimidad?_

Me susurró al oído mientras comenzaba a meter su mano por mi entrepierna.

Me levanté de mi asiento con brusquedad para decirle a mi hermano que me iba a casa. Prefería mil veces estar con Temari y su novio, un tal Shikamaru Nara.

Mi hermano no me escuchaba. Estaba demasiado borracho y además ví como se enrollaban él y la otra chica delante mía.

_-Me largo._-Dije poniéndome en pie.

De pronto, las luces se apagaron y un muchacho más o menos de mi edad, apareció en el escenario. Era rubio, con el pelo alborotado y cierto aire juvenil.

-¿_Quién es ese?-_Pregunté a Matsuri con cierta curiosidad.

_-Ese es el dueño del palacio de Osiris. Su nombre es Naruto Uzumaki._

El susodicho comenzó a hablar delante de un micrófono.

_-Caballeros. Esta noche les tenemos preparado un nuevo show. Nuevas señoritas de Konoha, acaban de llegar a Suna. Tienen mucho talento, pero judgen ustedes mismos._

_-Con todos ustedes…el mejor espectáculo de los tiempos!!!_

No sé como, pero mi mirada se quedó fija en el escenario, viendo a diversas señoritas lucir sus encantos. Bailaban en una sensual danza del vientre. Otra con el pelo castaño recogido en dos moños, lanzaba cuchillos mientras el dueño del local permanecía sujeto a una diana. La chica tenía una puntería perfecta.

Todas ellas, realmente bellas.

De repente, el baile paró y las señoritas se colocaron a los lados del escenario. Una hermosa y melodiosa voz comenzó a sonar.

Me quedé completamente hipnotizado ante la visión que tenía delante de mis ojos.

Una hermosa muchacha bajaba desde un columpio. Su pelo, era largo y azulado, sus ojos eran preciosos, como dos grandes lunas brillantes. Sus labios sensuales, y todo su cuerpo realmente apetecible. Era perfecta. Acababa de ver una visión. Un ángel.

_Boys, girls, diamonds, best friend._

Bajó del columpio cuando este llegó abajo y ella comenzó a moverse con gracia y soltura, mientras las demás jóvenes la rodeaban.

Todos sus movimientos, eran hipnóticos. Me quedé viendo un espejismo.

_-¿Quién es ella?_-Pregunté a Matsuri disimuladamente.

_-Ella es la estrella del palacio de Osiris. Hinata Hyuga._

Hinata Hyuga…hasta su nombre era perfecto.

Ella siguió cantando mientras bajaba del escenario y se acercaba a las mesas de los caballeros que aplaudían emocionados ante tan perfecta visión.

En ese momento, sólo pensé en una cosa. Fuese lo que fuese, costara lo que costara, pagaría cualquier cosa por estar con esa mujer.

_Because we living in a material World__, and I'm a material girl._

Las mujeres que estaban en el escenario, bajaron entonces siguiendo a la vocalista, y se acercaron a las mesas de los caballeros para sacarlos a bailar, mientras la canción seguía sonando.

La pista se llenó de parejas, solamente, quedé yo sentado en mi lugar. Cuando me quise dar cuenta, Kankuro se había ido con las dos chicas.

------

Miré hacia todas partes intentando buscar a un caballero que bailase conmigo. Alguien que me pareciese apetecible. Y entonces lo ví. Alejado en una de las mesas, un joven pelirrojo, permanecía serio mirando el espectáculo. Su expresión era fría y distante, sus cabellos rojizos como el fuego, despeinados, alborotados… y sus ojos….debo decir que eran hermosos, color verde aguamarina, rodeados de lo que parecían unas marcadas ojeras. Sin embargo, su aspecto jovial y su expresión distante me llevaron a querer con más curiosidad que él bailase conmigo. Cuando terminé de cantar, arrojé el micrófono a mi compañera Sakura, y me acerqué hacia el joven que tanta curiosidad me causaba.

------

Hacia mí llegó un olor embriagante. Verdaderamente delicioso. Un aroma a flores silvestres. Me dejé llevar por mis sentidos hasta que cuando me quise dar cuenta, la hermosa Hinata estaba delante de mí. Sonriéndome con su sensuales labios color carmín, su vestido azul de mora marcando sus redondeados y perfectos pechos y su vientre moviéndose ante cada movimiento, a su vez que hacía girar el pañuelo del mismo color.

Ella tiró de mi brazo para sacarme a bailar a la pista, y cuando me quise dar cuenta, ya estábamos bailando. No podía hablar. Estaba embriagado con su aroma, observando sus movimientos. Intentaba seguirla, no es que fuese un gran bailarín, pero me defendía bastante bien en la pista.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. El resto de las parejas estaban ocupados bailando como para fijarse en nosotros. Aunque era ella quien acaparaba todas las atenciones masculinas.

Cuando la pieza terminó de sonar, ella se acercó hacia mi oído, susurrando unas palabras.

-_Ha sido un placer bailar con usted._

Y se alejó para volver a tomar el micrófono, mientras volvía a subir al columpio que la había bajado al escenario.

_Diamonds, are a girl's best friend…._

No pudo terminar de cantar. En la última palabra, comenzó a toser con fuerza. Cerró los ojos y cayó del columpio mientras los demás observábamos la escena con terror. Pero antes de llegar al suelo, un hombre de cabellos largos y con sus mismos ojos, la tomó al vuelo, para llevársela dentro.

Las gotas de sudor corrían por la frente del dueño, Uzumaki, que tomando el micrófono, intentó calmar la situación.

_-Tranquilos, es normal que ocurran estas situaciones. Entre el calor acumulado y el cansancio a veces las chicas sufren desmayos. Pero aún hay muchas jovencitas deseando bailar con ustedes.¡Que siga la fiesta!!!_

Desde luego para mí no, me dí la vuelta en busca de mi hermano.

------

La Hyuga permanecía tumbada en un sofá. Sakura, la pelirosada le estaba dando un medicamento.

_-¿Se encuentra bien señorita Hinata?_

_-Si, no te preocupes Neji. Estos vestidos tan ajustados….apenas me dejan respirar._

La peliazulada comenzó a toser con más fuerza, sujetando su boca con un pañuelo.

-_Será mejor que descanses en tu habitación.-_Le dijo la pelirosada.

Neji la tomó en brazos y comenzó a subirla por las escaleras hasta su alcoba.

-------

El espectáculo terminó, y un pelirrojo cargaba con su hermano borracho, hasta su casa. Deberían entrar con cuidado si no querían que Temari montase una buena regañina…

-------

_-Hinata querida, ¿Estás bien?_

_-Claro, Naruto._

_-Te he conseguido algo muy especial.-_Dijo el Uzumaki con sonrisa zorruna.

_-¿El qué?_

_-Hay un hombre de negocios al que le has encantado. Es uno de los más ricos empresarios de Konoha. Su nombre es Sasuke Uchiha. Quiere convertirte en una estrella…a cambio…deberás aceptar ser su amante._

¿Acaso tenía otra salida?

_-¿Le digo que pase?_

_-Por supuesto._

_-Vaya Hina, nuca pensé que fueras tan atrevida como para hacer lo que has hecho._

La castaña de moños, permanecía observando a la Hyuga apoyada en la pared.

-_¿A qué te refieres?_

_-Pues al pelirrojo que sacaste a bailar. ¿No sabías que es el kazekage de Suna?_

_-¿Qué?¿Él es el kaze…kage?_

_-Si. Tú has sido la primera en sacarle a bailar. Mucha gente aquí le teme, aunque habiéndolo visto cuando bailaba contigo…no parece que fuese tan malo….incluso era buen bailarín._

La Hyuga pensó en él por un instante, justo después, Sasuke entró en su habitación y Tentén se fue dejando un poco de intimidad.

_-Vaya, Hinata Hyuga….al fin nos conocemos en persona.-_Besó su mano.

_-¿Qué proposición desea hacerme?_

_-Quiero convertirte en una estrella. Pero para ello…debo obtener algo a cambio, y pensaba que usted sabría dármelo._

El Tal Uchiha era apuesto pero….en ese momento no sentía ganas de estar con nadie. Era su obligación ser una cortesana, pues se dedicaba a ello. Vendía su amor a los hombres.

_-No dude usted que sabré satisfacerle…sin embargo…hoy me siento algo indispuesta y no querría decepcionarle, más aún siendo uno de los empresarios más ricos del país del fuego. _

_-Lo comprendo, pero no me haga esperar mucho. No creo poder aguantar._

_-Espere una semana, sólo le pido eso. Además….recuerde que el diamante es el mejor amigo de la mujer._

_-Entiendo….quiere una prueba antes de entregarse a un hombre. Se la daré._

Hinata Sonrió.

_-Buenas noches, madmoiselle.-_Dijo besándole la mano.

El Uchiha abandonó la habitación y la Hyuga soltó un suspiro. Se desvistió y se puso cómoda, un hermoso camisón de encaje azulado, y se cubrió con una hermosa bata adornada con flores. Salió a la terraza de su habitación y comenzó a cantar.

-------

Ahí estaba ella de nuevo….preciosa….la luna la alumbraba haciendola ver aún más perfecta. Pudo oír su melódica voz desde el tejado de su casa.

_One day I'll Fly __away_

_I'll Leave __ this to yesterday_

Si poder evitarlo se bajó de su tejado y se acercó para oírla cantar.

-------

Terminó de cantar. Tras pasearse por la hermosa terraza de su alcoba, se dirigió hacia su habitación. Se sobresaltó cuando vió una figura sentada en su tejado.

-_Lo siento, no pretendía asustarte._

_-¡por el amor de Dios!!!¿Qué haces ahí subido?¡Es peligroso!!_

Su voz era más hermosa de lo que jamás se imaginó.

_-Quería oír como cantabas._

La sombría figura bajó del tejado, y ella quedó asombrada.

-_Eres el joven de antes…eres el kazekage de Suna._

El asintió, contemplándola a los ojos, sin poder escapar de su mirada.

_-Sabaku No Gaara._

_-Hinata Hyuga._

_-Lo lamento. _

_-¿Uh?_

_-Quizás no debí sacarte a bailar. Debí preguntarte antes._

_-No tiene importancia….pero, me gustaría preguntarte ¿Por qué lo hiciste?_

_-Supongo que porque eras el único que estaba sólo, y me causaste curiosidad._

_-Dime…¿Por qué…decidiste trabajar aquí?_

La Hyuga suspiró y se sentó en una banqueta de piedra.

_-Mi padre me echó del clan. Decía constantemente que yo era una deshonra para mi familia. Durante años viví en la calle, robando, sin tener nada que llevarme a la boca….hasta que él señor Uzumaki me encontró. Él me ofreció trabajar aquí. Al menos…tengo un techo donde cobijarme…_Intentando no echar a llorar cambió rápidamente de tema._¿Y usted?¿Cómo es que el kazekage de Suna que tiene fama de frío y cruel decidió venir a un lugar como éste?_

_-Fue mi hermano el que me convenció. Yo no tenía ningún interés en venir aquí._

LA Hyuga soltó una risa.

-_Pero…hay algo que me interesó de este lugar._

_-¿El qué?_

_-Tú…_

Hinata sonrió de medio lado.

_-Ahora mismo no estoy disponible. _

_-No te estoy preguntando si estás disponible o no. Sólo estoy diciéndote que te amo._

_-Soy una cortesana, no puedo sentir amor por nada ni nadie. Sólo me pagan por vender mi cuerpo y por hacer disfrutar a los hombres._

_-Creía que mi vida era triste….me apiadaba de mí mismo por no sentir el amor de nadie…por que todo el mundo me odia…pero tú…no puedes amar sencillamente por una norma estúpida._

_-Una mujer necesita comer._

_-Vivir sin amor es terrible._

_-Tener que estar en la calle es terrible._

_-Déjame ser tu amante…_

Me acerqué y toqué una de sus mejillas provocando un tierno sonrojo.

_-No…no puede ser…terminarías por cansarte de mí. Una cortesana no está hecha para dar y recibir amor._

_-Deja que sea yo quién decida eso…_

Acerqué mi rostro hacia el suyo hasta que nuestros labios acabaron por juntarse. Era una experiencia deliciosa, saborear sus carnosos y suaves labios mientras sus manos acariciaban mis cabellos.

Nos separamos buscando algo de aliento.

_-Me complicarás la vida….lo sé._

Fue lo último que dijo antes de terminar fundiendo mis labios con los suyos.

Mis manos querían experimentar algo nuevo, y se dejaron llevar acariciándola por completo. Sus labios se despegaron de los míos para enterrarse en mi cuello. Sus manos desabotonaron mi camisa con cuidado, introduciéndose dentro de mi pecho, acariciándome por completo. Me hizo estremecer.

--------

Sus besos era inexpertos, pero cálidos y suaves. Sus manos deseaban conocer, y dejé que explorara todo mi cuerpo. Se pararon en mis hombros, acariciándolos con suavidad y quitando la bata de encaje que llevaba puesta, que se deslizó al suelo. Comenzó a quitar los tirantes de mi camisón, como un niño impaciente, y se regocijó de sorpresa cuando me observó los descubiertos pechos.

Me tumbó en la cama de mi habitación y

Comenzó a dar suaves besos, que se convirtieron en lamidas, y se detuvo en mis botones rosados, haciendo estremecerme y soltando un gemido.

Arqueé mi espalda por el placer, mientras continuaba su recorrido hasta mi vientre.

-------

Me despojó de mi camisa, desabrochó mis pantalones y introdució su mano dentro, dándome placer cuando noté como masturbaba mi ya endurecido miembro.

Dirigí mi mano por debajo de su vientre y la introducí por dentro de sus braguitas, jugando con mis dedos dentro de su sexo.

Solté un gruñido cuando noté como alcanzaba el clímax a la vez que ella, y la acallé con un beso.

Ella me miró con picardía y me despojó de mi ropa interior. Hice lo mismo con ella y entonces ví el cuadro más erótico que había visto en mi vida.

Ella esplendorosa, realmente hermosa, su cuerpo sudaba y sus cabellos se pegaban a ella provocando en mío en placer más extremo.

Abrió sus piernas con lentitud, haciéndome disfrutar de la vista con la que me obsequiaba y poco a poco me introducí en ella, gimiendo de placer ambos, moviendo mis caderas con un suave vaivén hipnotizante.

--------

Le inducí que se moviera más salvajemente, cuando lo empujé y fui yo la que quedé encima de él, moviendo mis caderas, causando su excitación y a la vez la mía propia.

Una última estocada y ambos llegamos juntos al clímax, donde me dejé caer sobre él.

-------

Se había quedado dormida, besé sus cabellos y ambos nos quedamos abrazados hasta el amanecer.

--------

Hacíamos el amor cada día. Nadie sabía de nuestra relacción, y haríamos lo posible por ocultarla. No podía evitar desearlo, y él no podía evitar hacerme el amor. Era una cortesana y había cometido el peor de todos los pecados. Me había enamorado. Cuando tuviese que acostarme con Sasuke, ¿Qué haría él?

Me llamó en privado para concertar una cena, y se acercó detrás de mí colocando un collar de diamantes en mi cuello. Que irónico….era lo que menos me importaba en ese momento.

-------

Odiaba que estuviese cerca de ella, quería matarlo, acabar con él y sus despojos. Una terrible punzada de celos sentí en mi interior. No quería que Hinata estuviese con nadie que no fuese yo.

-------

Sin que nadie se diese cuenta, una noche me llevé a Gaara a mi habitación.

-_-Hazme tuya._

Él y yo comenzamos a hacer el amor, habíamos sido imprudentes y nos estábamos dejando llevar demasiado por la pasión, hasta que sucedió lo inevitable. Naruto nos descubrió.

-¡_Hinata!!!¿estás loca?¡Sasuke se está gastando una fortuna en ti!!!_

_-¡Yo quiero a Gaara!!!¡Toda la vida me has repetido que yo sólo valía lo que un hombre pagara por mí!!!¡Pero él me ama!!!¡Y eso vale más que todo!!!_

_-¡Hina escucha!!!¡tienes que alejarlo de ti!!!¡Si no lo haces, Sasuke matará a Gaara!!!_

Me quedé estática, viendo todos mis días felices irse al traste.

-_Sasuke es muy peligroso … lo conozco…por eso…es mejor que alejes a Gaara de ti._

_-¡Él luchará por mí!!!_

_-Entonces….será mejor que le hagas saber que no le amas…_

Otra vez me entró aquel repentino ataque de tos, pero ésta vez, fue distinto, no sólo perdí el conocimiento, sino que además mi boca no dejaba de sangrar.

Naruto y neji estaban preocupados por mí.

Enviaron a Tsunade para que me curase, pero entonces recibí aquel golpe tan duro.

-_Lo lamento, Hinata se muere. Tiene la Tisis._

Dios mío si querías matarme ¿Por qué no lo hiciste antes? Ahora tendría que alejar a Gaara de mí, yo no quería su sufrimiento, entonces fue ese día, cuando sentí que mi corazón murió con el suyo.

-------

No quería entender lo que ella me decía.¿ Me estaba dejando?

_-Lo siento, pero esto no puede continuar. Será mejor que olvides que me has conocido…_

_-Pero…¿Por qué?_

_-Por que yo amo a Sasuke._

No creí oír lo que ella dijo. Mi corazón se rompió en mil pedazos en ese instante.

-------

Me dí la vuelta, para que él no notase que yo lloraba desconsoladamente. Lo amaba con toda mi alma pero aún así….jamás podremos estar juntos…

--------

Se fue de mi habitación y allí me dejó. La rabia se apoderó de mí al pensar que había estado jugando conmigo, utilizándome, pero ésta vez, sería yo quien le devolvería el "favor" Así que volví al palacio de Osiris.

Allí estaba ella, en media función y el Uchiha mirándola desde la primera fila. Se la veía bastante más delgada y con aspecto enfermizo, pero aún así igual de hermosa. Me maldecí por seguir amándola.

Cuando la función terminó, ella se retiró tras el escenario y la seguí.

Con furia me acerqué hacia ella y tomé su brazo.

-_Gaara…_

_-------_

Sus ojos aguamarina estaban encolerizados, fríos y distantes. Apretó mi muñeca con fuerza, intenté soltarme.

-------

_-Vengo a pagarte._

_-¿pagarme?_

_-te debía una deuda._

Él entonces soltó mi mano y me arrojó un montón de billetes encima.

-_Ya he pagado a mi puta. Ya no te debo nada. No eres nada para mí._

Cuando la abandoné ahí me pareció oírla llorar. Aún la quería, pero no ella. Ella no.

Abandoné el escenario y me dirigí hacia la salida. Entonces oí como alguien tosía y caía al suelo.

--------

Debía de hacer un último intento.¡Tenía que escucharme!!!¡Ya no me importaba que Sasuke estuviese mirando!!!!Me alcé como pude en el escenario y entonces lo llamé con una melodiosa voz.

_Never know, I could feel like this._

_How I can't never see…the sky before_

_I want to vanish…inside your kiss_

_Everyday I love you…more and more…_

_Listen to my heart Can you hear it sing?_

_Come back to me…and forgive me everything_

_Seasons may change_

_Winter to spring_

_But I love you_

_Until the end of time…._

Todo el mundo me miraba con inquietud, preguntándose si yo había perdido la cabeza. Sasuke me miraba confundido, no sabía si esas palabras iban dirigidas a él.

Gaara se había parado en seco, al final de la salida, apretando sus puños.

_Te quiero, Gaara._

Sasuke estaba furioso, la gente no alcanzaba a comprender, Neji, Naruto, Sakura y Tentén me observaban sorprendidos, y por fin, conseguí que el pelirrojo se diese media vuelta y clavase sus profundos ojos en los míos, sin decir nada.

_Te quiero…._

Entonces me desplomé en el suelo, respirando con dificultad, mientras las personas abandonaban el local.

No veía nada de lo que ocurría a mi alrededor, entonces noté como unos suaves brazos me agarraban con fuerza.

-_Hina…Mi Hina…yo tambien…yo tambien te quiero._

_------_

Sasuke subió furioso al escenario intentando apartarme, pero Neji y Naruto lo apartaron de un puñetazo, mientras yo sonreía feliz por tener a mi amada entre mis brazos.

Ambos sonreímos, y nos besamos con pasión.

_-Hina…quiero que seas mi esposa…no me importa lo que piensen los demás…quiero que seas sólo mía. Te daré lo que quieras._

Ella sonrió dulcemente, cómo solía hacerlo.

-_Acéptame como tu esposo_

_-Lo siento, Gaara. Estoy muy débil._

_-No te preocupes, te llevaré al hospital para que te recuperes. Estás cansada, sólo es eso…_

Pero al acariciar su cuello y su pecho, noté que algo no estaba bien. Parecía respirar con dificultad. Pude ver como tosía con fuerza, y entonces ví su boca manchada de sangre.

_-¡Hinata!!¿Qué te pasa?_

Alrededor todos permanecían en silencio, con la cabeza cabizbaja.

-_Perdóname Gaara….porque…me muero._

_-No puede ser, no, no es posible._

_-prométeme que recordaras que yo siempre te amé. Promételo…_

Cuando dirigí mi última mirada hacia ella, tenía los ojos abiertos, de par en par, pero apagados, ya no sentía ese brillo de luna de cuando la conocí. Su piel estaba fría y pálida.

-_Gaara…ella está muerta._-Dijo entonces mi hermano.

-_¡Noooooooo!!!_

La abracé con más fuerza, no quería que nadie me la quitase, las lágrimas salieron de mis ojos empapando su hermosa cara, que permanecía su belleza aún estando muerta. Era la primera vez que lloraba…la amaba….me la habían arrebatado.

Naruto lloraba, Neji, Sakura lloraba, tentén lloraba, Ino, Matsuri….todas las personas que trabajaban allí…-----

-------

Han pasado dos años, el palacio de osiris cerró tras la trágica muerte de Hinata, la estrella, todos los que allí trabajaban se dedicaron a otras cosas y yo…yo sigo igual…no puedo olvidarla, todo me recuerda a ella, a sus besos, a sus caricias, a su aroma….sólo deseo reunirme con ella pronto, porque ya no tengo nada que hacer en esta vida, porque sin ella….no soy nada.

**FIN.**

**¿reviews?**

**He de reconocer que esta historia la saqué de moulin rouge y un poco de la dama de las camelias, de Alejandro Dumas, y tambien reconozco que me ha costado escribirla porque al final he llorado.**

**Agradezco vuestros reviews, kiero saber vuestras opiniones.**


End file.
